


Out in the Woods.

by fondlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Millionaire!Louis, Pixie!harry, fairy!harry, larry au, larry stylinson au, literal flower child!harry, magical!harry, rude!louis, spoiled!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlou/pseuds/fondlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You came to see me?" the boy, way up in the oak, called down to Louis.</p><p>"I told you I would, didn't I?" Louis shot back. But when he saw the boy hide behind the branch, he regretted being so sarcastic. "Look I'm sorry, why don't you come down so we can talk?" Louis said in hopes of getting the boy back to his normal, cheery state.</p><p>"Why don't you come up here?"</p><p>"I'd fall, and probably die." He whispered, so he was surprised when the boy replied.</p><p>"It's okay, I'll teach you."</p><p>OR</p><p>Where Louis finds a boy living out in the forest behind his house (mansion) and he befriends him. Eventually falling in love with the boy that lives up in the trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Louis walked outside, with his dog Riley, and headed towards the wood. _Trojans_ by Atlas Genius was blasting through his headphones and he started down the path that led through the 200 acre forest that his family owned. It was more like a national park, he had always thought. 

His music was so loud, that he would have never heard the footsteps that were trailing behind him, at a good distance, but still there. He would have never noticed him; if he hadn't tapped Louis on the shoulder.

Louis spun around, whipping out his earbuds and nearly dropping his dogs leash.

"Who's there?!" He shouted, seeing no one behind him. He turned in circles, scanning the area. "Hello?"

After a few minutes of looking around and only seeing what looked like to be the same exact tree and the same exact greenery that he see's whenever he looks around, Louis decided it was just his mind playing a trick on him.

But, after the third time it happened, Louis couldn't stand it. He took out his earphones and demanded the person to show themselves.

"Ill, Ill call the cops! They'll search the entire forest, I know it! You better co-" But before he could finish, a boy appeared before him. 

The boy was handsome, if Louis was being honest with himself. He was tall, taller than Louis and he had curly brown hair that nearly reached his shoulders. He had a plait near the part in his hair and a few flowers nestled in. He was wearing jeans and no shirt. He had a few colored tattoos that were near his groin and a few more on his back. Louis took no notice as to what the tattoos were, he simply identified that they were there. He was beautiful. But Louis wasn't going to let that little factor distract him from the point. _The point, what was the point?_ Louis thought.

Oh, yeah. " _You_ , what are you doing here?"

The boy stared at him for a while, and Louis thought that maybe the boy didn't speak english, or that he might not speak at all. 

"I live hear." He said, in a voice much deeper than Louis had expected.

"No you don't, or you shouldn't. My family has owned this land since before my great, great grandfather was born. There are no other houses on the entire property." Louis stated proudly.

"Yeah but I don't live in a house." The boy said with a small giggle. _Giggle._

Louis was slightly stunned by how absurdly attractive this boy was. "Whats your name?"

The boys' demeanor changed and he looked down. "I don't have one."

"You don't have a name?!" Louis asked incredulously.

"I do but I don't know it. Its something I've always wanted to know but I just, I don't. It's written on my tree but I cannot read."

"Well, you speak pretty well for an illiterate guy." Louis mumbled.

The boy shot him a look before turning around.

"W-where are you going?!"

"Back to the oak."

"The Oak!? What oak?? N-no we, wait! We need to go to, wait, wait!! We need to see my, _wait!_ " Louis chased after the boy who was now jogging away from him.

* * *

"This, this is where you live?" Louis looked around.

The boy was sat in the middle of a small clearing. You could tell it was occupied by other mammals other than him. There were burrows and small holes in the trees, but the most magnificent feature of the small area was the gigantic oak tree. It had indents that were shelves to many small trinkets and items Louis had never seen before. There were a series of branches that made a make shift staircase that led up to the canopy where the tree had a cove that looked pretty deep.

"Well, yeah. I mean it was left to me, by who I don't know, or why. But it's mine. Even though, technically it's not. It's yours. But thats besides the point. I live up there."

"Left to you? What do you mean?"

"I have responsibilities."

"Like?"

"No, no I-I want to know my name. Please? Its over there, on the base of the oak."

"Where, here? Oh it says, uh it says Harry." Louis said, tilting his head to read the engraved name.

The boy, Harry, was staring at the tree. "Harry."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Mary!! Mary are you  in?" Louis walked in his door and called for his maid. "Mary?!" Mary had been with Louis since he was four and he knew her like a mother.

"I'm in here darling! The kitchen."

"I just had the most bizarre thing happen to me, Mary." Louis sat down on the bar stool.

"What happened, dear?" Mary said, turning around with a worried expression.

"Oh, nothing bad, I don't think. Well, I met a boy who said he lived in the forest. Is there someone that lives out there? I think I should be more worried, is all."

"A boy! No, no, no. You're not well, sweetie. Lets get you in bed, I'll make you soup." Mary was ushering Louis into his room, but Louis refused to believe Harry wasn't real.

"No, Mary! I know he was there! I saw him, we talked and he took me to this weird tree!"

"The oak?"

"Yes the, wait, how do you know about that and not him?"

"Its just an old tree, Louis, there is no boy. You must've been hallucinating or something of that sort. Get into bed, now."

Louis knew when he should and shouldn't argue with Mary. Now was not one of those times.

* * *

"Harry, Harry?" 

Louis went back out looking for him as soon as he could. Mary put him on house arrest for nearly a week and Louis was just dying trying to find him. 

"Harry?" Louis had been looking for ages now and he couldn't find him anywhere. He tried retracing his steps but the time he had spent with Harry was all a blur.

He had spent what felt like hours searching for the boy but with no luck. He sat down under a tree and felt like he could cry.

_Mary was right_ , he thought. He felt his eyes tear up. 

"Why are you upset?"

Louis' head shot up, "What?! You were here? This _entire_ time?"

"I just got here, I was over there." He pointed in another direction.

Louis let out an agitated sigh, "Did you not hear me calling?!"

"I did, so I walked over, but now that I'm here I don't wish to be. You're in a rather unpleasant mood." He said, reaching up to his bun and placing a flower that he had just gotten. _From where? He didn't just pick that, did he?_ Louis thought. 

"Wait a minute," Louis thought for a second, what was he going to ask him? Oh yeah, "Hey so what the hell are you doing on my property again?"

"First off, its not yours, its your parents. Second off, I already told you, I live here." He smiled and turned away, starting to walk in another direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I'm going to the creek, whole reason I was even out here this time of day. I don't know where you're going." He said readjusting his hair.

"I'm going to come with you." Louis said with a smirk.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Harry replied.

* * *

Louis watched as the boy ran forward into the open area. "Where are we?"

"The creek! I told you."

"I didn't even know there was a creek." Louis mumbled.

"Seems like you should get out more often."

"I do get out, I go out quite a bit, actually."

"I don't mean into the city. I mean out here, in the woods. The city seems so dirty and unsafe."

Louis laughed, "Have you even been to London?"

"Nope, and I don't intend to." Harry said as he ran and jumped into a serene looking pond.

"This isn't a creek." Louis huffed as he took off his shoes and shirt to jump in the water.

"Well, the creek is up there. Y'know, where this little lake gets its water from?" The boy mocked Louis and dipped his head underwater.

This boy was _so_ pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis looked over at Harry, his ears turning pink when Harry caught him staring. 

"You gonna get in? Or just stare at me?" He winked. _Winked!_ Louis thought.

Louis jumped in with nothing but his shorts on. He swam over to Harry and splashed him. To say they were _frolicking_ would be an understatement. 

Everything was beyond peaceful until Louis saw a string of light beneath his feet. "What, what was that?!"

"What was what?" Harry chuckled. Louis was still staring into the now frightening abyss. "That, there was a- _there_! There it is again!?" Louis swam to shore and jumped out.

Harry looked startled at Louis' abrupt actions but when he realized what Louis was talking about he calmed. "It's me."

"You? What, it was like a snake or something."

"Yeah, I know. Thats probably what It looks like this time of year."

"What? Harry you're making no sense."

"Don't worry about it, love. It'll make sense later." 

Louis took his word for it and hopped back in the water, a little more observant this time.

* * *

Louis and Harry were laying out beside the lake. Harry rolled over, nearly crushing Louis. "You want to go somewhere?"

"Where?" He stretched out his arms to help Louis stand.

"Just trust me, I need to show you something." He said, grabbing Louis' hands to help him up.

Louis lived for these moments. Running after Harry, with the golden light emerging through the trees. Hitting his perfectly sculpted curls and his fair complexion. He loved adventuring, even though it was a new experience for him. Considering that Louis has pretty much always existed in his house. 

He laughed along with Harry as they raced away from the lake. "Where are we going?" He laughed out between breaths.

"We're, we're nearly there." He huffed and started to jog, and then we were walking beside each other. "Okay, we're here."

Louis looks around. They're in a glade, as big as an olympic sized pool. As the sun was setting, the trees and wildlife came alive; in a magical way that Louis was definitely not used to.

"Wha-" Louis was entranced.

There were floating flowers that were spinning and all different types of luminescent foliage. "Its, its so beautiful, Harry. What, though, where? I'm so, wow." Louis said breathlessly.

"Yeah, this is what I'm here for, too."

"Magic?"

"Well, most of the plants you see are bioluminescent but yeah. Louis, you've been living next to an enchanted forest your entire life."

* * *

Its been nearly two hours of Harry tour guiding Louis around the glade. 

"Do, do you like it?"

"What do you mean!? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Louis gushed. Then he sensed an opportunity, "Well, the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He smirked as he looked at Harry.

"What's the first?" The truly oblivious Harry asked.

"I'm looking at him."

Harry's face went scarlet and he looked away. "Thanks." He turned around and sat down near a big tree.

"Oh, is this the oak?"

"Yeah, S'why I live in this tree. Being so close to all of this makes me so happy." He breathed.

"What are you, Harry?"

"Hmm? What do you mean," He looked over and Louis felt his face heat up.

"What are you, you can't be human. I mean most humans aren't so," Louis tried to think of a word to describe him. "compassionate."

"You're compassionate."

"No I'm not, Harry. But quit avoiding what I asked."

"I'm not avoiding, I'm just, not sure how to answer." He looked back up at the starlit sky.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer, its just I'm really curious about you because you're just so kind and gentle and you seem-" Louis rambled.

"No, its fine. I'm, well in all honesty I am not human. But I don't quite no what I am. My father died before I was three, I grew up here with my mother."

"Well, hasn't your mother ever told you?"

"No, no my mother is, eh not quite, um. She's, well she's not a person. She's a," He groaned and raked his hand through his hair. "She's a nymph? A forest nymph. I'm not really sure if thats how you say it in english but yeah. I don't know what I am because she always told me my father wasn't a creature of the forest. And thats why you can see me, why I'm so tall. Big, really." He chuckled. "I'm the only one like me."

Louis looked into Harry's eyes. He was _lonely_.

And Louis intended to fix it.

 

 

 


End file.
